Spontaneous love
by CrimsonTrainer-4395
Summary: My July 4th fic. I feel like not enough people know of this shipping, that, or no one writes about it. But hey, it's the day of fireworks, so I feel like Victini deserves some love! Victini and Mew are great friends, being the pranksters of the halls of origin. But, what happens when the friendship becomes much more for Victini? One-shot. Rated K


**Hiya guys, Crimson here!**

 **Damn, it's been a long time since I've last written a pokemon shipping one-shot! Anyway, as we all know, today is the fourth ofJuly, also known as independence day! And, becauseof all the fireworks, I thought it would be a good idea to make a Victini fic. It took a while, but thanks to my sister, we decided to go with a Victini x Mew fanfiction! I also do not own pokemon, because if I did, Misty would have come back by now and confessed her undying love for Ash.**

 **Anyway ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

Normally, the halls of origin is a calm and quiet place. To humans, it's a place of mystery and myth, but, to the legendaires, it's a place of refuge from pokemon trainers and quite a popular hangout place.

Not today.

You see, today is July third, which means that tomorrow is July fourth. To normal humans, it symbolizes the day that Sinnoh won idependence from Kanto, thus the name independence day. But, to us legendaries, esspecially to the fire types, tomorrow is the day we have an excuse to lit things up.

The halls were filled with voices and ruckus, as legendaries made there way to different places of the halls. From what I know, Cresselia, Reshiram and Diancie are incharge of food, Mewtwo is working on the fireworks, and Arceus is keeping everyone organized. I'm slightly mad that I'm not in charge of the fireworks this year; but, then again, last year I did nearly light the halls on fire...

Hehe, whoops.

Anyway, I found myself high in the air, floating around the halls, doing nothing.

Again.

"HEY VICTINI!"

I snapped out of my trance, as I looked straight ahead, just in time for Mew to latch on to me, nuzzling me in that cat-like way. I could instanty feel the blood rushing to my head, not sure what to do. Should I stand there and not hug back? No no no, she might take that the wrong way. And so, becasue I didn't want Mew to be sad, I slowly wrapped my arms around her.

You must be wondering why I'm acting like this? I mean, we're just really good friends; right? Well, not exactly. You see, for the past few months now, I can't get the image of Mew out of my head. Every free second, I spend it thinking about her; wether it be a found memory or a bit of worry. And now, whenever she's around me, I can feel my face heating up, as my normally happy scentences becomes a stuttering mush of words.

I was once again taken back to reality when Mew let go, her smile as bright as ever, as she giggled, "Vitctini, why are you a brighter shade of red?"

I could feel my breathing stop for a second, as I floated back a bit. What now!? If I tell her flat-out that I like her, she might freak and leave! Then, she might not want to see my face ever again! "Ummm, I w-was in the k-k-kitchen, and, well, you see, Cresselia dropped s-some strawberry j-am on me." I stuttered out, wincing at how fake it sounded, esspecially with all my stuttering. She'll so know that I'm lying!

Mew tilted her head to the side, "Then why don't you smell like strawberries?" She asked, suddenly floating over to lick my cheek. I froze, as she backed up, "See? You don't taste like strawberries either!"

"W-w-well, that's because I, umm," I stuttered out again, looking around as I poked my fingers together. A lightbulb went out in my head, as I watched Palkia dump water onto Dialga, "I had it w-washed out, but s-some of it s-stained my fur."

Mew's eyes widened, as she floated closer, her forehead almost pressed against mine, as her innocent blue eyes stared into my own, "Maybe you need so help getting it out of your fur," She murmured, before smiling, "Do you want me to help you out Victini?"

"Gah, no no no no no!" I instantly shouted, jumping back as I waved my arms back and forth. I then realized that I might have hurt her feelings, before I stopped to scratch the back of my head sheepishly, "You d-don't need to Mew, I'll just scrub h-harder next time."

Mew looked me over, before smiling again, "Okay!" She said simply, before floating around me. I couldn't help but laugh a bit, Mew was so cute, "I had something I needed to ask you, but now I forgot it." She said, befor snapping her fingers, "BUBBLE TIME!" Without me saying anything, she grabbed my hand, creating one of those huge plushy bubbles, before bouncing onto it, pulling me with her.

I could feel my blush only getting brighter, as she forced me to jump up and down with her, her smile never leaving as the two of us bounced. This was something that she and I have been doing for centuries, why is it only now that I feel so flushed? Even the common things like pranks and jokes, everything that made our friendship, made me feel awkward around Mew.

Before I could voice anything, she stopped, making her bubble dissapper, as she held me in the air, an almost serious look on her face, "I remember what I needed to ask you now." She said quietly, as she slowly got closer to me.

My breaths grew erratic, as I could feel her breathing on my face, "Y-y-yes Mew? What i-is it?"

Her serious expression turned into a grin, as she asked, "Would you like to watch the fireworks show with me?" She didn't notice my happy yet scared expression, as she went on, "Mewtwo said that he didn't want to deal with an imbecile, which is stupid because Mewtwo knows that I don't understand big words, Cresselia said that she was already watching the show with Darkrai, Latias is busy with Latios, she said that they were spending July fourth in that Alto Mare place, but, of you ask me, the hall of origin has a much better fireworks show..."

She went on and on, going through the list of legendaries that had turned her down, when a small bit of pity and sadness broke within me. I felt bad that everyone either was to busy or simply didn't want to put up with her, "Mew, of course I-."

"-Arceus said that she is much to busy to try and entertain me, Giratina said that he'd be to busy annoying the hell out of Arceus..."

"...Mew? I would happily-."

"-Lugia said that he'll be busy trying to get away from Ho-oh, Ho-oh said that he would be spending tomorrow with himself, and would be to busy spending time with himself. If you ask me, I thing that Ho-oh is either way to vain or has a multiple personality disorder..."

"Mew!"

"Yeh?"

I cleared my throat, trying my hardest not to start studdering again, "I would love to watch the fireworks with you."

Mew stood/floated there for a second, her face blank, before she let out a high pitched squeal, hugging me as tightly as she could with her arms, "Oh my Arceus, thank you! I don't know why I bothered with the others, I should have just got to you, bestie!" She then planted a big kiss on my cheek, saying one more thank you, before flying off.

My brain took some time to process what happened, when I let out a girlish scream. I couldn't believe my luck! I'm so happy that Mew asked, I was planning on asking her, but knowing me, I would have stuttered to death. But wow! I actually had a chance!

Little did I know that if a small red furball like me were to fall from the sky, esspecially when there are others under you getting ready for a party, mistakes can be made.

Next thing I knew, screams and shouts filled the air, as all Reshiram, who was walking out of the kitchen with a large strawberry cake, didn't notice me until it was to late. She did try to step around me, which only caused her to lose her balance, and kinda sorta drop the cake on me.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Next thing I knew, I was buried in something mushy and red, the smell of creme and strawberries filling my nose instead of air. Slowly, I felt the mush moving around me, before two clawed hand dug me out. Slowly, my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, only to have my jaw hang.

The halls were a mess! Strawberry and creme was splattered against the walls and floor, the air stained with the scent of strawberries. As I stood in the ruins of the cake, I found that most of the other legendaries were also covered in the frosting. I could see the lake trio in the back of the crowd, Azelf laughing as Mesprit desperately tried to get the frosting out of her hair. Uxie reached over, snatching the strawberry on her head, which lead to a growl from Mesprit and a loud snicker from Azelf.

The worst case must have been Arceus. She stood in all her glory, towering over most of the other legendaries, only to have her face covered in red frosting. The room was now deadly silent, everyone trying not to laugh at the sight of their leader covered in frosting, when Giratina couldn't take it anymore.

He fell on his back, rolling around as he started laughing hysterically, tears forming in his crimson eyes.

I could feel accusing eyes on me, even Arceus herself knew that all of this was my fault. I cringed, before flying out of Reshiram's claws, turning invisible as quickly as possible, before I pratically sprinted through the air, making a Combee line for my room, before locking it shut. I breathed out, trying to regain my breaths, when I glanced at the mirror, which mimicked my shock. I was a mess! I was covered from head to toe in swirls of red and white, with a strawberry stuck in my ear.

With a sigh, I walked into the bathroom, closing it behind me before getting into the tub. I pulled the strawberry out of my ear, looking around just to make sure no one else was around, before popping it into my mouth. What? I've already made a fool of myself, and besides, no one was around to see what I did.

I began washing out my fur, trying to ignore the sweet smell of the cake remnants, as I threw my head back with a groan. What had I done!? I mean, one second, I'm in heaven, but, the next, I'm on the ground, covered in cake. I couldn't help but pull another stray strawberry out of the tub, before popping it into my mouth. I just hope and pray to Arceus that Mew wasn't around to see that. But, then again, Arceus did seem angry with me...

I unplugged the tub, watching the frosting flow down the drain. I really screwed up this time. I wrapped a white towel around me, walking out of the bathroom; only to realive that I had an unexpected visitor.

He leaned on the door, arms folded over his chest, with his purple eyes narrowed, " _You seem to have had quite a day._ "

I flinched, backing away slowly as I held the towel tightly, "H-hello Mewtwo." I never liked being around him. I don't know what it was, maybe because of the unfriendly air around him, or possibly because he never liked me around, esspecially when Mew was with me; but, either way, I've never liked being around him.

He nodded stiffly, and I vaguely remember locking the door he was leaning on, when he once again spoke without opening him mouth, " _You do realize how angry Arceus was with your little scheme?_ "

I nodded, "Y-yeh, I know I-I messed up."

Mewtwo nodded again, _"I've got to say, for the pokemon of victory, you seem a bit tense, scared even."_

I furiously shook my head, "W-what? Me? No no no no, I'm not scared; I'm just, umm, not feeling m-my best a-and-."

I was cut off when he laughed, the dark and eerie sound making me wince, _"Do not waste our scarce time with lies."_ That made me think twice, as I simply shut my mouth, _"Much better. Now, about our time, I only have a few minutes, so listen, don't speak."_ I nodded, making sure not to speak, in fear of the clone, _"I am well aware of your affection towards Mew, but, I also know that if you contiune to hide your feelings, Mew will grow cautious of you, and slowly she will leave you behind. But, need not worry, fore I have a plan or you."_

I leaned forward, towel on the groud and forgotten, as I leaned forward, hanging on to his every word, _"You, being Mew's best friend, should know that Mew loves fun and pranks, thus, you two are great friends. Now, it may not look like it, but I feel for Mew as an older brother would for his little sister. Saying that, I would expect you to treat her with only the best; thus, if you are to claim your love, you need to do something big."_

I couldn't hold in my curiousity anymore, "What should I do then?"

Mewtwo sighed, opening up the door, _"I would assume that, as stupid as you can be at times, you should be able to use what is left of your mind to think of something creative."_ He then walked out, about to close the door, when he held a knowing smirk, _"I seemed to have forgotten to arrange the fireworks for tomorrow. Oh well, I really do wish that no one decides to do anything funny with them."_

I was about to ask why he would drop such random information, when it clicked in my head. I was about to thank Mewtwo, only to realize that I was alone again.

I stayed up most of the night, planning and calculating what I should do when, only to fall asleep on my desk.

* * *

It was now the next day, also known as July 4th. Because of the incident yesterday, the legendaries were extra busy, as they feverishly rushed around, trying to make sure that everything would be ready for tonight.

No one noticed him, sneaking around. You see, the fireworks were being kept outside, in the back court yard, and his room was located in the exact opposite place, so, to get to the court yard, he'd have to walk all the way down the halls. But, with yesterday no where near forgotten, and at least twice as many pokemon in the halls, I'd have to be extra careful when it came to getting out, then getting back in.

He'd asumed that no one would notice him, as he flew high above everyone else; but that all changed when a pink ball of fur attached to his face, "VICTIIIIIIIIIIIINIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Mew yelled, everyone whipping there heads up with glares and eyes narrowed.

Victini flinched, trying to pull Mew off, only to have her hold him tighter, "M-m-mew. please, you h-have to l-let go."

Mew then laughed, "But Victiiinii, I wanted to spend the day with you!"

Victini sighed, sad that he couldn't please her, but knowing that it'll be worth it, "Well, M-mew, you s-see, I have to g-get something e-else done first, i-if you d-d-d-no't mind..."

He couldn't go on, as her face fell. Her normally happy expression became one of slight sadness, as she let go, "Oh, of course, if you're busy, I understand." She then let out a small laugh, trying to pull off her smile, but it couldn't look more that everything must have gotten awkward, she turned around and zoomed off to who knows where.

He wanted to call her back, say anything to make her happy, only to lose his voice right then and there. With a growl, he flew outside, right out the open doors, and into the back court yard. He know that, by trying to make her happy, he only managed to make her feel worse. He made her feel neglected, like everyone else here.

He started to go through the fireworks, looking through them all, to make sure that he had everything he needed. Sure, it would be a long and hard job, but, with the knowledge that it would make Mew happy, Victini set to work.

* * *

I finally finished! It was a lot of hard work, having to arrange them, check to see if they were in the right formation, then rearrange them so that they were perfect. I looked to the sky, noticing that the sun was beginning to set, when my eyes widened.

I was late.

I let out a small scream, making sure that everything was perfect, before I flew back to the front yard. As I flew, it was only now I realized that I wasn't exactly sure where I was to meet Mew; but, the second that I ran out, a high-pitched squeal sounded from...The roof.

I looked up, the soft orange glow of the setting sun providing just enough light to see Mew, who was waving from the top of the roof. I couldn't help but laugh slightly. Mew could be so random at times.

I flew up, a smile on my face, as Mew, once again, tackled me into a hug, 'I'm so happy that you could make it Victini!" She said, nuzzling into my chest, which only made my blush grow, "For a second there, I thought that you wouldn't be able to make it, but now that you're here, everything will be fun!"

I could only nod, unable to create words, as Mew pulled me down to sit next to her, "You're just in time too! I think that the fireworks are about to start!"

I cleared my throat, making sure that I knew what I would say, "Well, you see Mew, the reason that I was busy was because I-." I was interupted by a loud boom. I turned around, just in time to see green sparkles fall from the sky, only to slowly dissapper into the now black night.

Mew shreaked with happiness, pulling me into a tight hug, as we watched the fireworks. The sky was lit up with bright reds, greens and blues, some of them creating pictures of pokemon in the sky, while others only make there bright explosions of color. Knowing that the last of the fireworks were about to be sent out, I tugged Mew off of me and got up. Mew gave me a confused look, "Victini? Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, knowing that my time was limited, "No Mew, of course not." I said, keeping my voice from stuttering, "But, well you see, I've been wanting to tell you something, for the longest time."

Mew tilted her head to the side, looking tempted to ask, but kept quiet, a small smile on her face, "What is it Victini?"

I gulped, knowing that the spot light was on me. But, for once, I didn't mind, "Well, you see, Mew, you and I have been great friends for the longest time. Mew, you're my partner in crime, my prankster twin, my other half."

She laughed, "What are you trying to say Victini?"

I smiled, holding her close, before facing the sky.

As if on cue, the finale started, but, instead of the brightest and biggest fireworks, fire red one shot up into the sky, quickly forming the words, "I love you Mew". I watched her face closely, watching as it lit up with happiness, before she faced me, the biggest smile on her face.

She placed a kiss on my cheek, "Is that what you were working on?." She asked.

I nodded, unable to sayanything, as she placed a kiss on my cheek, "I love you too."She whispered, nuzzling her cheek against mine.

I smiled, watching the words fade into the night, dimming the light of the night, before I pulled Mew into a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **I'm a bit rusty, but I feel like I did something right.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic, leave a review if you think I should try writing these again, or if I should just drop it and work on something else.**

 **Anyway, happy 4th of july everyone! LATER PEEPS!**


End file.
